


Night

by Assassination (samstoleaburger)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Altered Mental States, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bad Ending, Blood Drinking, Bloodlust, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6595933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samstoleaburger/pseuds/Assassination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't go walking around alone in the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written sometime in '09. Still can't remember what it was for aside from the fact I wrote it after reading something. Though I figure there's no harm in transferring it here with a couple (a _lot_ ) fixes.

Hichigo snarled, staggering while the moonlight shone above him, eyes dilated as he panted for air. He wanted, no…needed, _it._ Now. He damned the days when he lost hold on his sanity and attacked anyone that seemed to be suitable for that particular night.

Kneeling down slightly, his golden eyes flickered up once he heard the _click-clack_ s of shoes heading his way, not once hesitating in their pace despite how late it was. Oh, yes…there was his meal. _Yes_ …there it was. The person eventually stopped when they caught sight of him and Shiro's eyes connected with violet.

Ah, it was that raven haired shrimp...Rukia, or so he recalled. Barely. She was staring at him as she stood there, confusion clear on her face.

Great. Now she was probably going to ask what was wrong with him or what he was doing out this late. His ears perked up, the sound of a vein pulsing deliciously in his ears as the small figure crossed her arms, leaning forward to look him in the eyes.

Seeing exactly what her friend, Renji, had mentioned to her earlier. Golden orbs, black for the whites of his eyes. He looked like an escaped experiment, but if she said that then she would also be talking about Ichigo's hair color, and she knew that.

Hichigo's tongue traced his lips, eying her neck with a look flashing in his eyes that could only be described as hunger. Noticing this, Rukia hastily took a step back, yet his right hand shot out, grabbing the collar of her shirt and yanking her towards him.

"What are you – let me go!" she protested, grappling at his hand to try and dislodge its hold.

"I can't hold it in…" Hichigo whispered into her ear, poking his tongue out and tracing it along the girl's neck as he did so. He felt a shudder erupt from her as soon as she pressed her hands against his chest, pushing away with shouts of protest.

"Don't touch me!"

His canines grew in length swiftly, his left hand wrapping around her, grabbing hold of her left shoulder to pull the shirt down slightly. He grazed his fangs against her flesh, small scrapes appearing with little droplets of blood. Hichigo poked his tongue out without a moment's hesitation and lapped up the blood, sinking his teeth into her neck harshly after one sentence was uttered from his actions: " _You freak!_ "

Rukia's eyes widened, hands falling limp at her sides as Hichigo thrust his head to the side, biting down with his lower teeth, ripping the skin from where it belonged, spitting it out and looking at the crimson liquid. His eyes hazed over, like the scent was his high. Such a sweet smell, dipping his head down, he licked as much as he could as the seconds ticked by like minutes, the minutes like hours, the hours like minutes…

It was just _too good_ to let go.

Bending down, he straddled her corpse, the metallic substance pooling on the sidewalk as he placed his hands on the ground at his sides, tilting his head back with a huff, a shiver of pleasure shooting up his spine as a soft moan slipped past his lips.

True…he hated nights like these, but also loved when the blood dripped from his chin, the sound of the pelting substance making his eardrums pulse uncontrollably, his thirst skyrocketing. Finally standing, he leaned back, his face bent skyward as the golden orbs slowly changed back to their original state.

Licking his lips, Hichigo cursed, looking down on the dead girl with half-lidded eyes, not even bothering to think of how unlucky she was to run into him tonight, he turned, walking away.

His hands were soaked in blood, his shirt drenched, pants stained…

He blew air out the right side of his mouth, concluding that the lust won and wasn't able to control himself that time, unlike the others, he had some restraint.

"Old man Zangetsu's gonna kill me," he muttered, shoving his bloodied hands into his pockets.


End file.
